1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to side rear view mirrors and more particularly pertains to a new side rear view mirror spotlight device for providing a directable light source in side rear view mirrors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of side rear view mirrors is known in the prior art. More specifically, side rear view mirrors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art side rear view mirrors include PCT Patent No. WO 97/15471 (Inventor: O'Farrell); U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,155; U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,016; U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,415; U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,430; U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,468; and PCT Patent No. WO 94/13511 (Inventor: Thone).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new side rear view mirror spotlight device. The inventive device includes a housing with a front portion having an opening into the interior of the housing. A mirror is mounted to the back of the housing. A spot light assembly including a light source located in the interior of the housing is pivotally mounted to the housing to permit pivoting of the light source in the interior of the housing. A handle is coupled to the spot light assembly and extends from the bottom of the housing.
In these respects, the side rear view mirror spotlight device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a directable light source in side rear view mirrors.